


Two Feet, One Foot, Two Feet, Four

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's lost more than a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Feet, One Foot, Two Feet, Four

“Okay, Dad, flood pump’s powered up. What do I do ne- Dammit!”

“Honey, language.” James chides, turning from the console he was working at. Her boot’s caught in one of the gaps that make up the incline of the rotunda. She pulls, and it falls through.

Erin sighs heavily. “Charon!”

The ghoul that’s been doing little but overseeing uncrosses his arms and trudges down the ramp. James doesn’t notice, eyes fixed on Erin, gripping one of the handrails tightly. “Honey?”

“Yeah, Dad?”

Hesitantly, he asks, “...Where’s your leg?”

She looks down at the empty fabric on one side of her jeans. “Somewhere near Minefield.”

“And why is it there, and not here?”

She glances up. “Like I said. Minefield.”

He covers his eyes with his hand, and tries to breathe. He can hear someone climbing the ramp, but they’re on two legs, which his daughter doesn’t have. There’s a long zip. Fabric moving. Four feet, coming up the ramp. They stop in front of him.

“Dad?”

He parts his fingers around one eye, other arm clutching at his side. It’s only then he sees all the grease in her hair, dirt on her face. The bags under her eyes are so much deeper than they used to be.

James clenches his eyes shut, hides behind his hand, and cries.


End file.
